Dissention in the Ranks
by Athena Asamiya
Summary: Sol and Ky's thoughts upon seeing each other during the Seikishidan years....pre-slash, not yaoi. ^^;; Yes, feel the hate.


  
  
**TITLE:** Dissention in the Ranks  
**AUTHOR:** Athena Asamiya empresskatzy@hotmail.com>  
**SERIES:** Guilty Gear  
**TYPE:** Part 1/1, short Sol-Ky alternating POV fic.  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**WARNING:** Some mild language. And VERY VERY VERY little shounen ai implications, but only if you looking for them. ^_^;; `Tis pre-slash here, people. They're angry boys.  
**SETTING:** During the Seikishidan era, more specifically the year 2172.   
**THEME:** "Hate" by Moist.  
**COMMENTS:** Interesting backstory to this fic: I'd had a somewhat hinting-preslash fic planned for the past few weeks, entitled To a Stranger, and it started with the romantic Walt Whitman poem of the same name. So I was gearing up (eww, bad pun XP) to write a Seikishidan fic with Sol and Ky acting their usual yaoi-implicated selves, in order to fit the feel of the poem...and when the dust cleared and everything was down on paper, I took a look at it, and realized that it wasn't yaoi at all. O_O;;; In fact, NO implications had developed at all. It was just "IhateyouIhateyouIhateyoudiediedie", the whole way through. ^^;;; So even though I tossed in a bit more hints when I typed it up, it still no longer appropriately fit with the To a Stranger motif, so I changed it to a completely new title and feel. ^^;; Hope it worked out, although it's horribly short...ah well. Reviews and comments please~ 

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-( GG )-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
**     You. I see you, boy.     I see you walking down this empty hallway, those blue eyes watching me with every equal step. I can see those emotions reflected in your eyes as you look at me -- such disgust, and annoyance, and anger, and hell, I haven't even said anything to you yet. But I will as we approach, don't worry -- I'll make sure to piss you off, like I do by simply existing.     Do you hate me, boy? Can you not stand me that much? Ever since I came here, ever since that moment, that one split second in time when we first locked eyes.....you've disliked me ever since that second. And why IS that, boy? How can such a loving, forgiving Godboy despise someone immediately like that? I thought your God loved everyone...everyone is equal in God's kingdom, isn't that what they say? Well, you disgustingly pure little child, child playing war with his cute sword and magic powers, let me tell you something -- your God doesn't love everyone. Your God can feel hate and unforgiveness, just like you can.     Your bastard God hates me.     He tortures me with every day of my forever-damned existence. Every day I have to live on, unaging, undying, being punished for my sins. Yes, you heard me right -- my SINS, boy. Don't tell me you don't have them. There's no one left in this hell of a world who's that goddamned clean. That'd be a fucking joke.     Because I see the blood on your hands, boy. I see that no matter how pure you think yourself to be, no matter how much you think your God loves you....you won't make it to your pretty Heaven, little boy. You are as stained as I am. You've killed and massacred, just as I have. That cross around your neck and those prayers you keep reciting won't help you. They can't hold you up forever. One of these days, you're gonna FALL, boy, and there ain't gonna be no angel helping you to your feet.     Because there are no more angels. Your God is merciless, and cruel, and unforgiving.     And your God is dead. I've killed him. Do you understand what I'm saying, boy?? I'm here to bring chaos and death. After all, that's just what Gears are, right? Destruction incarnate. I'm glad you know that much about what we are. You know, part of me almost wants to rip this headband I wear off right now, and show you who I really am. WHAT I really am.     But something's stopping me.     It's your eyes.     It's the pity I see in your eyes, right there, trying to hide from me. But I can see it, boy; I can see it clearer than anything. Clearer than you would ever admit to.     Why do you pity me, boy? Why do you feel sorry for me -- HOW can you feel sorry for me, when you don't even know the truth about me? All you're seeing now are lies. This uniform is a lie. This goddamned cross is a lie. This whole knighthood of mine is one big bullshit lie.     But you're believing it.     A Gear among your holy ranks. If you only knew.     Beautiful child, if you only knew.... 
**

_     You. I see you, barbarian.     I see you immediately as I turn down this corridor, your eyes on mine with that same infuriating expression flickering on your face. Horrible brute. You never fail to anger me with your devil-may-care ways, your irresponsibility and your lack of respect. You seem to revel in causing me aggravation.     How dare you. How dare you come to this organization of the pure and the good, bringing your scornful attitude and air of corruption. From the moment you were introduced to me as our newest recruit, I could tell that it was a mistake, giving you this sacred invitation. Master Kliff was wrong in choosing you. I looked into those blood-coloured eyes of yours and I was able to tell that you would be nothing but a bother, even with those seemingly inhuman fighting skills of yours. Perhaps you'd like to explain to me how a common street thug such as yourself was able to attain such...uncommon strength. Yes, please do remind me to ask you about that during one of our conversations, short and brusque as they typically are. I am certain someone low as you would not be above making a pact with the Devil himself. Such things are not uncommon among humans seeking the power to surpass Our Almighty Father. (But they will all fail in the end, make no mistake.)     And therein lies another one of my many problems with you -- your rampant atheism. Do not think for one second that I have not noticed how you do not refer to God as being yours as well as everyone else's. While it is rightfully true that I do not believe that a barbarian such as you should be in God's highest favours, He loves everyone unconditionally. And yet you take every opportunity you receive to throw that great favour from Our Father away. Yes, villain, I have heard you mock our God, and those words enrage me more than anything you could ever say to insult me. How dare you spurn Him so. Such actions will prove to be regrettable on the battlefield when you beg for Him to save you, and He will turn his face from you. You will do best to heed my warning, blasphemer, because I feel in my heart that it may one day come true.     None will be able to save you then. Repentance will prove worthless for you, and it is only then that you will realize how much of a mistake you have made by rejecting His love so fervently.     And for that, I pity you.     I do not know what has happened to put such a deep sorrow in your eyes, one so depthless that you will not even let God save you. You think I cannot see it - you think me nothing more than an inexperience child, do you not? - but it has been so completely obvious to me. Why are you so guilty? What great sins have you committed?     And what new sins have you still to commit?     Make no mistake, vulgarian, I do not care for you in the slightest, and I will never fully trust you, shifty character that you are. It always seems to me that there are deeper thoughts running there, under those crimson eyes, those feral pools of blood that are so often watching me....     I will never lose to your games. 
_

    **I smirk.**

    _I glare._

    **_And we pass each other by._**

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-( GG )-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  
  
Guilty Gear fanfiction "Dissention in the Ranks" © Athena Asamiya, 2001. 

Use in whole or in part of this fanfiction without permission is prohibited. If you wish to use this songfiction for any purpose, please obtain permission prior to doing so. 

empresskatzy@hotmail.com> 

Guilty Gear, Sol Badguy and Ky Kiske, copyright 1998-2001 Sammy Co., Arc System Works Co., Team Neo Blood, and Atlus. 

  
  
tragic/scientist+manmade/demon+holy/saviour+disturbed/darkness =  
twisted/shattered/star-crossed lovers =  
sol x ky  
~ heaven.coming.down ~ 


End file.
